


The Untold Tales of Ginny Weasly

by SharpieKlepto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpieKlepto/pseuds/SharpieKlepto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always thought that Ginny and her relationship with Voldemort was a little bit underdeveloped</p>
<p>So... I wrote a fic about it</p>
<p>It'll be split into two parts, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Untold Tales of Ginny Weasly

September 1, 1992         

Ginny Weasly was having quite possibly the best day. It was finally her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For so many years, she had seen her brothers come home every Christmas, telling tales of the spells, enchantments, and potions they learned. She truly felt like one of the Weaslys now.

The only thing missing was the sorting ceremony.

She hopped off the boats with the other first years in tow, and started running straight ahead. Only dressed in hand-me-down robes and a smile, she ran into the grand hall. Candles were floating high above the floor, and the ceiling was plastered to look like the night sky. Ron’s friend Hermione told you all about the enchantments thy put around the school, to make the stairs move, the ceiling change, and the castle itself hidden. Ginny wanted to do something like that, she could just feel it!

Her eyes scanned the room, full of people just arriving off the bus. She spotted Fred and George easily, they were sitting together at the Gryffindor table. They eagerly waved to her. She smiled back and then scanned the room again. Where was Harry? Where was Ron? Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen them on the train to Hogwarts either. She hoped they were alright.  She hopped over to where all the first years were sitting. A girl with larger, bushy hair and a straight face nudged her arm. Hermione had gotten up from the Gryffindor table.

"Have you seen Ron?" She asked. Ginny shook her head.

"How about Harry?" She shook her head again head again. Hermione rubbed her forehead.

"I didn't see those idiots on the train! I know you like Harry and all, but geez, what a couple of morons." She turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Ginny said. Hermione turned around, "What if I don't get into Gryffindor?"

"Seriously?" Hermione laughed, "You're a Weasly! There's no chance you wouldn't get into Gryffindor!" She turned and walked back to her table, still laughing to herself.  Ginny crossed her arms. I had better get into Gryffindor... she thought.

Dumbledore finally stood up. After a brief speech and a song from the sorting hat, the sorting itself began. Since they had decided to go by alphabet this year, Ginny would be one of the last people to be chosen. A boy with dark hair and skin sat next to her, twiddling his thumbs.

"You're nervous too?" Ginny blurted out. He looked up and nodded.

"Well, don't worry, all the houses seem just fine to me." She smiled.

"Well..." The boy folded his hands on his lap, "If I don't get into a good house and do well in school, my dad may bring me back home."

"Ah. Muggleborn?"

"Not sure, really, Mum left when I was a boy."

"I’m Ginny Weasly." She extended her hand.

"Dean Thomas." He shook it, but let go seconds after when his name was called up. After a few seconds, the sorting hat called "GRYFFINDOR". Dean smiled and rushed over to the cheering red-and-gold table. A few more names went by and finally Ginny's name was called. The entirety of the school looking at her, she sat in the chair. The hat wasn't even properly seated on her head before it made a remark about the Weaslys and called out 'Gryffindor." She smiled and ran over to the house table, where her brothers were cheering for her. She waved at Hermione and Dean while the twins hugged her.

After more announcements that she didn't hear, and after eating dinner until her stomach was about to explode, everyone reported to their dormitories. Ginny walked with the Gryffindor, and couldn't help but notice that Hermione wasn't there, and Harry and Ron were still missing. Wondering what they had gotten up to, she began unpacking her bags. She was known for being good at organizing things at home, but only because she had only brothers.

Robes in one drawer, shirts in another, books on top of the nightstand...

Ginny frowned. There was another book in the stack, one without any text on its' spine. She took it out and flipped through it, only to find all the pages were blank. Perhaps somebody left it in her bag and forgot about it. Well, nobody leaves things unattended in a Weaslys’ possession, of course. Ginny whipped a pen out of her trunk and began writing on the first page.

Dear loser who left this in my trunk,

Hello! I am the one who found your blank diary. I hope you wouldn't mind if I just used some of these pages for my own personal use. It's not like you used any in the first place. I will fill these pages with all the drawings I desire! You can't do anything about it-

 

She stopped writing when the 'dear' started disappearing into the paper. Shocked, Ginny flipped to the next page, to see if maybe the ink had washed up. Fred and George must have replaced her ink with magic disappearing ink. Those pranksters, she would have to get back at them for that one. once the entire message had disappeared, she was even more shocked when a message appeared on the page.

'Seems a little rude, doesn't it? This is my diary, not your drawing space. -TR'

What the heck? This couldn't have been the work of Fred and George. Even they couldn't have known exactly what she would write.  She wrote another message.

'Are you trapped in here?' She wrote. After all, many ghosts could get trapped in objects. She saw it happen before, with one of Percy's old owls. The poor spirit got stuck in a clock, and it didn't stop hooting for weeks on end. Her text disappeared again.

'In a way, yes.' was the reply. Confused, Ginny wrote again.

'Who are you?'

'Just call me Tom.' the word 'Tom' looked as if the ink had been smeared, almost as if the name wasn't meant to be properly read. Ginny wrote a final message.

'Well, I'm Ginny.' No sooner had the words disappeared did Hermione burst into the girls dorm.

"You would not BELEIVE what those boys did!" Her enraged voice didn't seem to bother the other girls in the dorm. After all, they all knew of her acquaintance with Harry and Ron, and her nightly rants about their intense stupidity.

"Are they okay?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yeah, they're fine. Aside from the fact that they FLEW THE CAR INTO THE WHOMPING WILLOW."

"They did what?" Her dad loved the flying car, it was practically his project over the summer. Ginny hoped it wasn't completely ruined.

"They are in so much trouble right now, Snape threatened to expel them even!" Hermione threw her hands in the air, "Thankfully, McGonagall and he talked it out, and they're unpacking their stuff right now. Still, can you believe them?" Hermione took a deep breath.

"Well, at least they're okay right?"          

"Yeah, you're right." Hermione’s' anger faded away, "At least they're safe now." She walked over to her bed. Ginny smiled at the thought of Harry and her brother being safe. She opened up the diary to find another message.

'Does someone have a crush?'

Ginny’s face turned red and she closed the book with a snap, some dust escaping out of the pages.

 

October 31, 1992

Tom had been very helpful to Ginny through the first month of school. She had it under her desk when taking a test. She would ask Tom for answers, and he would always tell her the correct answer. Ginny confided in the diary more than she would other people, so much so that she had in her robe pockets at all times. They would have the deepest of conversations. Ginny told Tom about her testing brothers, her hand-me-down books and robes, and most importantly, how she thought Harry would never like her. Every time she spoke to him, he was always busy with something else. Sports, his friends, whatever. Tom promised her that she could find a way to make Harry liked her. Tom believed in her, unlike other people.

Ginny was wandering the hallways on Halloween when it all went wrong.

She was close to the defense against the dark arts room, diary in her pocket, when suddenly her body froze up. She could only hear a whispering in her head, much like a snake. Her legs began moving towards the girl’s bathroom against her will. No, Ginny thought, I can’t go in there, it's haunted! Stop it legs! Stop it!

Her thoughts were practically screaming, but her body wasn't responding to anything. Her hearing began to stop working, so that Moaning Myrtle was only whispering, and she could scarcely hear the whispering coming from her mouth. Moaning Myrtle began shouting something about the sink not working, but Ginny’s hand grabbed it anyway. Ginny could feel real fear creeping inside her. What was she doing? Why couldn't her body move? Her eyes turned up to the bathroom mirror, and her eyes were no longer green. She tried to force her hand away from the sink, and the sink began to slide up, the mirror revealing eyes with red irises.

What was happening?

Ginny Weasly blacked out as her body began to ascend the chamber staircase.

She woke up in an abandoned hallway, her head pounding. She gathered her wits and struggled to her feet. After she started walking down the stairs, she remembered nothing. What on earth happened? She reached to her pocket, sighing with relief to know that the diary was still there. Her hands felt wet. Ginny quickly realized were covered in blood. She told herself that it was red food coloring over and over so that she couldn’t pass out again. She took a few deep breaths and turned the corner of the hallway, where she could hear chatter.

The scene she walked it on nearly made her gag

On the wall was written "The Chamber is Open, Enemies of the Heir, Beware’ Below the words was Filchs' precious cat, being cradled by Filch himself. Students surrounded the message, which appeared to be written in blood. Ginny shoved her hands in her pockets. Filch began yelling accusations at Harry and Ron. Ginny was dying to defend them, but that would risk drawing attention to her bloodstained hands and lack of an alibi.

Dumbledore arrived at the scene soon after and brought Filch, Hermione, Ron and Harry to his office.

"What happened?" She called out. The blonde hair of Draco Malfoy turned to face her.

"They petrified Filch's poor little pussy cat." He said with a sting of sarcasm in his voice, "And the mudbloods are next." He smiled and walked away with the other students, leaving Ginny alone in the hall to look at the bloody words.

Why did she get a strange feeling of Deja Vu when she saw the words?

Ginny was hoping that she had nothing to do with this.

That night, she wrote about her experience in the diary, and only got one reply from Tom.

'You can't close the chamber, Ginny Weasly.'

Ginny could have sworn she never told Tom her last name.

December 22, 1992

                It was Christmas time, and Ginny could swear that the blackouts were becoming more common and longer. They always happened after school, and she always found out about horrible things happening afterwards. For instance, last week she had woken up to discover that Colin Creevy and Nearly Headless Nick had been petrified, and were in the hospital ward. On top of her blackouts, she had Harry Potter to worry about. After the incident with the bludger in Quidditch last week, she had been sending him chocolates daily. Tom had teased her incessantly about that.

Some days he was just as bad as her brothers.

But today was different, it was almost Christmas, and she was determined to enjoy herself. After helping Ron package some of the Christmas gifts, she took a break to work on a potions project. She had left the diary open on her nightstand by mistake.

'You know, it’s better if you add unicorn hair.’ Ginny saw printed on the page. She pressed her quill to the page seconds after Toms’ message disappeared.

‘Why won’t you leave me alone?’ She wrote, almost tearing the page.

‘How could I? I am all but a diary; I couldn’t leave if I wanted.’

'You could stop forcing me to do horrible things, for one.’

‘I haven’t been doing anything. After all, you opened the chamber.’

‘I didn’t do anything; you made me do those horrible things.’ She wrote.

'What horrible accusations coming from the pathetic girl with a diary as her only friend. Why don't you go outside and-' The message was cut short when Ginny ripped out the page in a fury. Moments later, more messages appeared.

'You shouldn’t have been able to do that, Ginny.’

‘Well, I did. Now stop possessing me, or else!’ The words this time disappeared almost as soon as she wrote them.

‘Or else what? You’ll burn me? I can’t be killed you know. There’s nothing in your power to stop me, Ginny. You’re just a pathetic squirming girl who can barely make her own conscious decisions. The only thing you can do is gush about Harry Potter, and your pathetic life-‘Ginny started ripping out the pages again, and ran out of the dorms, making a beeline to the second-story girls bathroom. She didn’t dare to glance at the insults sprawling across the pages, as she crossed them out with her quill while walking. She kicked open the bathroom door, which was empty, as usual, with the exception of the young ghost. Ginny crumbled up pages and threw them in the toilets, trying to flush Toms’ insults down the drain. Ginny finally looked at the diary, tears stinging her eyes.

‘You’re mine, Weasly.’ The text read. Ginny turned to a random page.

‘You want something to possess? Possess this toilet for all I care! Kill all the people you want, just leave me ALONE!” Ginny slammed the book shut before she could read a reply, and threw it into the nearest toilet. The book flew through Moaning Myrtle and landed with a sploosh.

“HEY!” The ghost cried out, “Why did you just throw a book at me! Who does that?” She glided out of the stall, only to see the back of Ginny Weasly.

“Where are you going? To throw more books at people?” Ginny ignored the crying ghost, and slammed the bathroom door on her transparent face.

Ginny, a new spring in her step, went to find her brothers. It was time to stop living in the pages of that diary, and start living in the real world.

That night, the Weaslys and Harry all sat around the Gryfindor table, drinking butter beer and eating a mixture of candies and turkey sandwiches from the kitchen.

"Here's to Christmas." Ron put up his glass triumphantly.

"Here's to bludgers that knock Harry off his broom." Fred laughed.

"Here's to a new year." Ginny clinked her glass against Rons', and smiled. Both to herself, and to her family.


End file.
